My not so average life with monster girls
by Jake Wolf
Summary: Jay is a normal guy, or so he seems. However he's been chosen by Lilith mother of demons and lady of the monsters. Will his life be simple or complicated? Only time will tell. OF course being a member of the ICEP or Inter species cultural exchange program is going to make his life very difficult. That said it should be interesting. Disclaimer in first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Legalities: This story is copyrighted to yours truly Jake Shadow Wolf aka Jake Wolf aka Jake Fedor. The monsters come from all over so I can't source one fandom but that's ok because things are cool like that. Anyway this is an adult story with adult interactions so anyone under age should get out now. Didn't listen? Well no skin off my back because I told you not to read. Anyway on to the story. Side note this story goes from first to third person and back again. If you don't like that sorry but it is something I'm experimenting with.

Chapter 1: My first meeting with a monster and the introduction of the ICEP.

Hi there my name is Jay Shadows. I'm your average guy in most categories though I'm studying to be a psychologist. I'm twenty four, have dirty blonde hair, gray eyes, scars in the shape of a claw marks on my face from an animal attack in my youth and I'm about six feet tall. I usually wear plain t shirts or t shirts with wolves on them, a hoodie in the colder months, jeans or shorts, and sneakers or boots. I got into psychology because I'm insane... no joke, I'm diagnosed as paranoid schizophrenic with night terrors, and insomnia. I also suffer from minor anxiety in crowds but my medication keeps me functioning. Anyway this is my story. Want to hear it from the beginning? Oh you do? Awesome well it all started when I turned Twenty.

The day I turned Twenty was the day that a new president was elected and he revealed to the world a secret that the UN had finally released. Monsters were real. A lot of people thought it was a hoax at first, however me and my neighbor Anoa, believed it and weren't surprised when the first extra species or monsters as slang term for them came out. The actual proper term for them is liminals. I instantly signed up for the ICEP or Inter-species Cultural Exchange Program. I didn't expect to get a house guest right away because at the time I was living in a crappy apartment, but I was surprised when Anoa who lived a few blocks down in a house got paired up with a kitsune. The two became fast friends over their love of games and pranks. I hung out with them until I got my associates and moved to my current residence.

My current residence is outside a big city on ten acres. It's three stories tall and has a basement, and I got it real cheap because my uncle sold it to me for virtually nothing since he wanted to get rid of it. Something about bad luck. I don't know really and I don't care cause the place is perfect. I use the land for a lot of different projects, the house has ten bedrooms, two game rooms, the basement is split into a game and music room, my room is next to a balcony on the third floor, and the roof is sloped just enough you can lay on it and watch the stars. Honestly the place is better than I could have hoped. Anyway the next three years passed with me keeping in touch with old friends over the phone, by mail, and over video chats. My nearest neighbor Scott Reed ended up getting a liminal who was a unicorn named Amira Heart. Amira was cute but she was obsessed with Scott and saw him as her destined mate. I laughed my ass off when he told me and he said "At least my luck isn't as bad as yours. You'll probably end up with a ton of girls all wanting you and unwilling to share, or you're luck's so good they'll want to share and try to break the inter-species act of no sexual contact."

I shivered at that really not wanting to go to jail and said "That would be just my luck. I mean it's like the world loves to throw curve balls at me when I'm expecting a fast ball." He laughed and patted me on the back then went back to Amira who was making him lunch. Little did I know how right his second prediction would be and not only that but my coordinator would be all for it and had signed me up for...well that's later in the story. For now let's get back to six months ago when I got my first house guest.

It was the first of January and I got a call from the ICEP that they were finally assigning me my own exchange student. I'd laughed and said "Awesome what's their name?"

The coordinator, a Victoria Jansen, said "Her name is Avira Light. She's a dhampir."

I blinked and said "Half Vampire? Ok. Any particular things I need to know about her?"

She replied "Yes she doesn't require blood to live though if you're willing to donate she won't say no. She's immortal, like her mother. She's a practitioner of the sword, bow, and gun. She loves to spar with a willing partner, and she's very kind hearted. I'll be bringing her by in a few days. You're ok with this correct?"

I hummed and said "Sure. I have no reason to stop you from bringing her by. I would enjoy having a sparring partner and someone to work on my swordsmanship and bowmanship with. I'll have everything ready and I think I'll buy her blood packs because my blood isn't the most fit for anything let alone consumption." She chuckled and I said "See you in a few days miss Jansen." She hung up and I went out and bought furnishings for one of the rooms in the house since I'd been putting off furnishing the place for months. I decided to get an elegant queen size bed for the vampire princess, a dresser, end table, and more. After that I put it all together in her room and relaxed on the porch watching the sun set.

Three days later Ms. Jansen showed up with a van and said "Hello there Mr. Shadows. I see you have prepared for our arrival, thank you." I chuckled and nodded scratching the back of my neck then she said "So are you ready to meet Avira?" I nodded and popped a piece of gum in my mouth humming softly as the back of the Van opened and out walked a beautiful young woman. She had straight blonde hair that went to her butt, blood red eyes that looked exotic, a pendant around her neck I recognized as belonging to a guild of demon and vampire hunters, and a beautiful smile. She smirked slightly as I looked her up and down seeing her wearing a tight red crop top, elegant black pants, and black ankle boots. She stretched and Ms. Jansen said "Avira meet your host, Jay Shadows."

I smiled and took her hand then kissed the back of it saying "It's a pleasure milady. I know most vampires are nobles so you come from a noble house. I myself am merely a humble scholar. I'd like to get to know you. Is there anything I can do to make your stay more comfortable?" Ms. Jansen coughed into her hand and I said "Sorry, got lost in the glory days of the ancient past." I coughed into my hand causing Avira to let out a melodious laugh. I smirked slightly and stroked her cheek, before turning to Ms. Jansen and saying "I have paperwork to fill out and you want to go over the rules since this is my first inter-species and she's female." She nodded and I said "Let's go to my kitchen table then."

I walked inside then held the door open for the ladies who thanked me and walked in then I led them to my kitchen and sat down at the table as Victoria said "So Mr. Shadows, first are the rules. 1. Inter-species can't attack humans. 2. Humans can't attack or harm inter-species. 3. No sexual intercourse between humans and inter-species. 4. Inter-species girls must be taken out to adapt to normal society. 5. You will be reimbursed for housing an inter-species. And finally 6. You as her host are responsible for her and if she breaks any of these rules she'll be deported, you'll be fined at the least, and you could be forced to pay back everything the government put into your house. Also if you break any of the laws you will be thrown in a federal prison, same if you use her to commit any crimes."

I nodded and said "Got it boss lady." She glared playfully and I smirked then said "But seriously I get it. I won't let her break any of the rules nor will I break any of the rules. If she comes close to it I'll stop her and I'm to much of a gentleman to hurt a lady in anything other than a spar and even then I'll mainly be trying to disarm her not hurt her." She slowly nodded and Avira grinned at the idea of a spar her fangs catching the light. I asked "Do dhampirs have any sort of special needs besides blood?"

Avira said "Actually I've never drank blood. My mother told me it was not necessary for me to survive so I just never tried it. I do however not like Garlic." I nodded accepting that and thinking that I'd have to avoid garlic bread. She smiled and said "As long as you have an area for me to practice my hobbies then I'm content. Ms. Jansen said that you have never been a host before, is there any particular reason for that?"

I shrugged and said "I just never had the facilities. I only moved into this house in the last three months and even that was a stretch because my Uncle has me paying the mortgage while he owns the house in name. It's because of his age that he keeps it in his name but when he passes it will pass into my hands. Other than that there's a sword fighting arena, an archery range, and a shooting range on the property. The archery and shooting ranges are protected by brick walls so the bullets and arrows don't cause damage to the property. This is actually kind of my dream house. Anyway is there anything I should know Ms. Jansen?"

Ms. Jansen shook her head and said "Please you two call me Victoria. I don't think there will be any problems with things as they are but you should know that as time goes on you may get more residents. Also, I've been hearing a weird rumor from your neighbor Scott that you have the abilities of a doppelganger. What's he mean by that?"

I sighed hoping that wouldn't come up and said "It's more like an incubus than doppelganger, I can take the abilities of those I sleep with. I don't know why or how I just know it's a mutation in my DNA. We found out when I ended up becoming faster after sleeping with a girl on the track team in our college. It was cool but I have to work to keep the abilities or sleep with them multiple times to even get one ability. I only gained the track star's speed because she and I were dating and slept together a lot. Honestly if it weren't for her asking me to have my DNA tested when we were thinking about having kids I wouldn't have known about the anomaly and just thought that I got faster by luck. However the more I'm with someone the more permanent the changes become. It's why my muscles are as toned as they are despite me living a slightly sedentary life style."

Avira blinked and said "Maybe you have succubus or incubus in your family lineage." I shrugged not feeling like mentioning that one of my ancestors was a werewolf according to her husband. I blew a bubble and Avira said "Could you please refrain from blowing and popping bubbles while I'm around, I don't mind if you chew gum but I hate the idea of the gum exploding." I nodded pulling the gum back into my mouth then spat it into the trash can.

Ms. Jansen said "Well it appears you two are getting along rather well. I know you have your prescription sunglasses Avira so I suggest wearing them on the days it's too sunny for your eyes. I'll be by in a week to check up on the two of you, remember no hanky panky or you'll be deported and young Jay here will be thrown in jail." My eye twitched not believing she actually said hanky panky then I sighed and motioned for Avira to follow me as I picked up her luggage.

She smiled and said "What a gentleman." I snorted thinking _"I'm anything but a gentleman. I just don't like to make my guests work when there's no reason for it. However after she gets settled in we'll work on a chore schedule. Ah well. I suppose after I put her stuff in her room I can show her around and get to know her. Maybe have a spar if she's willing."_

I lived in the north east so winter was cold, which meant I was wearing my hoodie as it was January and had snowed a few days previously and was just now melting, why am I telling you this little tidbit because it was here that I found out my life was going to be complicated. You see I lived outside of Anteria City, a metropolis like New York but relatively new and surrounded by farm land. It was in Pennsylvania, and honestly I loved the city. I just couldn't stand the crowds during the holidays and stuff. Anyway back to the story. Where was I? Ah right.

I left off with me taking Avira's things upstairs to her room. She followed behind me asking me the occasional question about the area, my home, or just me. I answered them all in a relaxed fashion and she smiled saying "You seem like a very laid back individual Jay. Why is that?" I shrugged and made a motion she didn't understand. She asked "What's that motion mean?"

I smirked and said "It's my way of saying I don't sweat the small stuff. Honestly I am a bit of a worrier when it comes to my friends and family but when it comes to myself I'm more like 'Ah well you suck bucko. Get over yourself and move on,' or similar lines of thought. I'm rather down on myself because I have had to deal with the darkness of my own soul since I was five. From skeletons that danced to blood and guts falling out of the walls and people's faces melting off, I've seen all this and more because of my fucked up imagination. That's not counting my night terrors, my insomnia, my paranoia, my slight anxiety around crowds and more than three people in general, or my total disregard for human life when I was younger. Hell the only reason I never killed anyone was I never felt they were worth it. Came close once, but that was because the fucker was a rapist and I hate rapists with a passion."

She stared at me mouth slightly agape and I said "Yup I'm fucked up in the head yet I want to be a psychologist to prevent others from ending up as fucked up as I am. Ironic, no?" She nodded and I said "Anyway my university is inter-species friendly so that means you can come take classes with me instead of being stuck in the house. Although if you'd rather stay here since there is no one who can cause you problems I'll allow it. I just know that you have to be escorted to leave the property." She nodded remembering that it wasn't listed in the rules but it was strongly suggested. I opened the door to Avira's room and laid her stuff on her bed then said "If you're up for sparring in the snow I'll be at the sword fighting arena. You can't miss it, it's just a large circle with several different types of terrain spread throughout, my friend's a contractor so he helped me make it for a cheap price." She nodded in thanks and I walked out of the room then shut it behind me humming softly to myself.

I pulled out my phone and connected my headset to it then went to YouTube and played my usual music for working out. I started with some Breaking Benjamin, Give me a sign. It pumped me up a bit so I grabbed a practice sword out of the garage and jogged to the sword fighting arena and started doing punches with the sword held between both arms, then with each arm holding the sword, before finally doing over a hundred swings with each arm. After I was done I started doing sword forms as Avira approached with her own practice blade. I glanced at her as I slowly flowed from form to form watching as she did the same thing as me only three to five times as fast.

I nodded slightly and said "You're better than me I can already tell." She blinked surprised and I said "Doesn't hurt my pride to admit I'm a less skilled swordsman if that's what your wondering. I have always said be true about your skills. Do I want to spar with you hell yes, but I know with you're superior strength and speed you'll easily kick my ass. Doesn't mean I'm not going to give it my all if we do spar." She giggled at that and I said "Got you to laugh by being honest that's a first. I'm used to having to go through elaborate steps to get a girl to laugh and counting it as a win. I find your laugh beautiful as your appealing figure." She blushed and I smiled slightly then turned and got into a fighting stance.

She smirked and said "I hope you don't expect me to go easy on you just because you flirted with me."

I snorted and said "I'd be offended if you did. If I lose to you I want it to be at your best, same with if I beat you. Anyway ready for this?" She nodded and we rushed at each other trying to only lock our blades. I twisted my blade left and tried to disarm her however she rotated her wrist with my blade and punched me in the nose. I winced as I heard it crack and said "See that's what I'm talking about. Though if we're going to be trading blows I'm going to have to be ready to patch up my face." She giggled and I punched her in the chest causing her to stumble back then unlocked our blades and whacked her across the wrist. I'd put my full body weight into that punch which was the only reason it stumbled her.

She glared and said "So that's how it's going to be?" I smirked and stuck out my tongue then had to bat aside her furious slashes at me. I knew the most the blade could do was break bones, but I really didn't want to get my bones broken. She smirked and jumped over me making me turn around as fast as I could however I slipped on ice and she disarmed me easily then held her blade to my throat. She said "My victory I believe." I nodded and stood up picking up my blade and setting my nose back into place. She blushed and said "Sorry about the nose." I waved her off and stretched then popped my shoulder and got back into a ready stance. She grinned and said "Round two eh?" I merely nodded and she rushed at me.

I ducked and tripped her up causing her to slide on the ice then kicked the back of her knee and smacked her across the back with my practice blade before holding it to her neck and said "My win." She nodded breathing slightly heavier than before and glaring at me through her bangs. I smirked and said "I don't play fair unless it's tournament rules." She nodded and got up then turned to face me I held up my hands and said "I'm beat. I barely managed to beat you that time and that was me going all out and cheating in the eyes of a tournament director. I know I don't stand a chance against you. If you'd be willing I'd like to learn your style." She blinked surprised and watched as I bowed at the waist and said "I'd be honored to learn from you Lady Light."

She raised an eyebrow and said "You sure? My style relies on speed more than strength like your current style." I nodded not wanting to admit my current style was purely based on swinging hard but knowing that was the extent of it. I yawned and she asked "Tired?" I nodded and she said "Alright since you have class tomorrow we'll skip training till you get home." I raised an eyebrow wondering how she got my schedule and she said "Ms. Jansen had your schedule printed up so I knew what you were doing when you sent it to her. I think I'll be sleeping in tomorrow so have fun." I nodded and pulled out a piece of gum then popped it into my mouth popping my joints and walking back to the garage to put up my practice blade. I'd normally store them in the shed but honestly it seemed like to much of a hassle lately.

I walked inside with a small bit of sweat stains showing on my shirt, and decided to head to get a shower, I turned to Avira and said "There's a bathroom on the second floor and my bedroom in the master suite. Takes the water a bit to warm up but if you feel like you need a shower then go ahead and use the shower on the second floor." She smiled and thanked me then we separated as I headed to my room on the third floor and she went to grab some clothes then head to the bathroom on the second. I walked up to my room and grabbed a pair of pajama pants, a t shirt, and some boxer briefs then walked into the bathroom where a towel was hanging up waiting on me.

I turned the water onto the highest setting and hummed softly as it warmed up then used the toilet sighing in relief as my bladder emptied itself. I climbed in the bathroom and cleaned myself up making sure to get my pits and inner thighs. I felt myself harden as the soap rubbed over my shaft and thought _"Oh come on. I don't need this. I really don't need to pop a boner while I'm getting washed up. For Christ's sake you'd think it wasn't that easy to turn me on. Ah well. May as well take care of the rod and release the sin."_ I took myself in hand and started stroking my shaft slowly resting my head against the wall and using my left hand to keep me up as my right slowly went up and down my shaft.

After a few minutes I came hard and thought with relief _"Ah that's better. At least I won't be walking around with a boner while talking to Avira or cooking dinner."_ I yawned and got dressed in pajama pants and my shirt then walked downstairs and sat at the kitchen table. Avira walked down from the second floor a few minutes later and asked "What's for dinner?" I shrugged and she said "You aren't sure what to make I take it?" I merely nodded. She smiled and said "I'm up for pasta."

I shrugged and said "Why not. What do you want to go with it?" She shrugged and I said "I'll make some french bread then." She nodded and I started to get out the ingredients for pasta. I got out sauce, the noodles, and the bread. I started to boil some water as Avira watched me thoughtfully. I turned on the oven and preheated it to four hundred degrees. I glanced at Avira and asked "You want a salad to go with this?" She nodded and I pulled out lettuce, tomato, red bell peppers, yellow bell peppers, green bell peppers, and cucumbers. I enjoyed bell peppers in my salad because it made it more fresh. I glanced at her and asked "Bell pepper alright or just lettuce, tomato, and cucumber? Unless there's something special you have in your salads?"

She smiled and said "Bell peppers are alright, though I like the occasional radish or carrots if you don't mind slicing them thin." I shook my head to show I didn't mind then pulled out carrots and radishes before cutting them both up after washing them. I started assembling the salads as I put the pasta in the salted boiling water. She watched me carefully, and asked "Are you used to making a bunch of things at once?" I nodded humming tunelessly under my breath and finished first her salad then my own before sliding her bowl to her across the table and pulling out some white cheddar cheese for my own salad. She smiled and said "I'll have some of that." I sprinkled it on my salad then slid it across to her and checked on the noodles as the sauce simmered away. I sat at the table digging into my own salad after slathering it with ranch dressing and getting out the oil and vinegar for Avira who said "Thank you."

I finished my salad as the pasta floated to the top and poured out the water and strained the pasta then said "You can serve it how you want it." As the oven beeped saying the bread was done. I took it out and cut it into pieces then laid it down on the counter saying "There's bread if you want it Avira." She nodded smiling in thanks and the two of us went back to eating after we got our plates. After we finished we walked to the living room and watched TV. I flipped through the channels till I got to a movie I'd been wanting to see and turned that on. Avira sat next to me and the two of us relaxed in a companionable silence.

After the movie I handed the remote to Avira and said "Watch what you like I'm going to take a nap." She nodded and I closed my eyes then listened as the TV flicked from channel to channel. Eventually she stopped and I tuned out what she was watching falling into a light slumber.

I Woke up three hours later to the feeling of someone sitting in my lap. I opened one eye to see Avira nuzzling my neck and sniffing me. I raised an eyebrow and said "I thought vampiric species were prideful. After all I've heard many vampires look down on humans." She blushed and hopped off me looking away. I chuckled and said "No big deal. I just don't want you deported so let's leave it at touching with clothes on, shall we?" She nodded and I stretched then popped my back causing her to flinch. I said "You can handle being hit in a spar but the sound of someone's bones cracking and popping makes you squirm?" She blushed and nodded. I raised an eyebrow and said "Ok, what's up? You're acting way to different from how you were when the coordinator was here."

She sighed and said "I'm tough, you can tell that, but I also have a bit of a submissive side." I raised an eyebrow and she said "Except when dealing with Vampires." I nodded in acceptance as I was about to ask about that since her necklace had the vampire hunter's symbol. She sighed and said "I'm actually looking for a mate." I snorted and popped some gum in my mouth chewing it slowly and she sniffed my neck then said "You smell extremely masculine and of demonic energy. That said it's amazing how you radiate the same energy as a liminal. Why is that?" I shrugged since other than Scott's house guest no one ever said I had demonic energy. I blew a bubble and she stared at me. I raised an eyebrow and she said "I remember asking you to not blow bubbles." I thought back then nodded and pulled the gum back into my mouth. She smiled and said "Thank you. I believe I'm going to head to bed." I waved to let her know that was fine by me as I turned on a documentary about known liminals and their habits.

The documentary lasted about five hours covering everything from beastmen to succubi. I snorted and said "Well it appears I'll be fine because Dhampirs aren't exactly the most sexually active unless they drink blood. Which isn't going to happen. Ah well guess I can head to bed since tomorrow I have class." I got up and stretched turning off the TV and cracking my neck. I walked upstairs past Avira's room hearing her snoring cutely. I chuckled and walked up to my room then got undressed and climbed under the covers. I yawned and fell asleep dreaming of the past.

**********************************Dream Sequence***********************************

 _I walked along a dark street in the city. I was sixteen again and I was having trouble in class so I was wandering around to take my mind off the problems I was having. I entered an alley after hearing someone say "HELP!" I ran in and punched a guy across the face sending him flying into the wall only to be picked up from behind and slammed into the wall myself. I coughed and headbutted the guy holding me causing him to grunt and loosen his grip. I slipped my right arm free and elbowed him in the gut as Goon 1 got back up and lunged at me. I grabbed onto the arms of Goon 2, and flipped over his back thanking my parents for believing martial arts would teach me discipline. He was hit by Goon 1 and I kneed him in the back then pushed him forward causing him to fall on Goon 1 and turned to see if there were any other thugs._

 _It was just Goons 1 and 2 thankfully who were both glaring at me from the ground. I kicked Goon 2 in the forehead then stomped on Goon 2 as the person they were assaulting huddled against the wall holding her ripped shirt closed. I snarled and said "I hate fucking rapists," before kicking Goon 1 in the balls and starting to beat the shit out of the two downed older men. They were only about eighteen or nineteen so not too much older than me. I glared and said "If I ever hear of you dumb asses assaulting a woman again I'm going to rip you apart with the nearest blunt object I can find." They laughed as if they thought I wouldn't or couldn't do it so I picked up a pipe off the ground,that one of them most likely had dropped and swung it down breaking Goon 1's leg. He screamed and I said "Don't underestimate me scumbags." They nodded and I dropped the pipe and motioned for them to get lost._

 _Goon 2 picked up Goon 1 and limped out of the area then I turned to the girl who was shivering but smiling and said "Sorry you had to see that miss." She giggled and I said "Let me take care of you're shirt problem." I took off my jacket and handed it to her then dug into my pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I knew I was too young to smoke but I needed one after dealing with dumb ass one and two._

 _She sighed and took the cigarette from me then said "You shouldn't smoke it's bad for your health." I stared at her surprised that she'd gone from shivering to ordering me around. She held out a hand for the pack and said "Gimme." I shook my head and she said "Please?" I grumbled and handed her my last pack. She tossed them in the trash and said "Now promise me you'll never smoke again." I blinked and shook my head. She gave me a teary eyed look and said "Please? I don't want to think my savior is smoking his life away when he could go on to do great things."_

 _I raised an eyebrow and said "I'm just your average guy. I won't be doing great things anytime soon. Will you please tell me what makes you think I'm capable of great things?"_

 _She smiled and said "Your eyes." I blinked and stared at her. She giggled and said "I know it sounds crazy but honestly you have the eyes of a champion. One day you'll have a lot of people depending on you and when that day comes I think you'll do great things. Honestly I want to read your fortune and see just how much danger awaits you."_

 _I believed in magic so I said "If you have tarot cards we can do a reading back at my apartment, if you trust me enough to follow me there. After that I can lead you wherever you want to go in the city or you can just leave." She smiled and shrugged. I liked her smile so I said "You look a lot better without tears in your eyes." She giggled and I said "No seriously."_

 _She smiled and said "You're quite the charmer. Well if you really want a reading we'll go to your house and go over the cards." The dream skipped to me and her in my apartment then it showed her looking at the cards. She hummed and said "Interesting. You'll be at the center of a divide. That divide will encompass the whole world and you'll be a pivotal person in whether it falls into the light or dark. If it falls into the dark then the world will be embroiled in war however if it falls into the light a peace will fall upon the world and you'll be able to go to new worlds. Interesting."_

 _I raised an eyebrow and said 'New worlds or new Dimensions?"_

 _She smiled and said "Both." I blinked as she said "Well that's all I can tell you for now. Though I can say you're going to be a very happy man if you do things properly." Her eyes suddenly turned lilac and she said softly "Now sleep my prince."_

 _I started to get dizzy saying "Sleep, what do you mean sleep?" I meant to ask prince but my brain could only think of her command._

 _She smiled and kissed my cheek a tail and wings sprouting from her back as she said "You are the prince of my world. The group known as monsters will eventually reveal themselves but they're an offshoot of my world's breeds that have adapted to this world. Eventually you'll return after we meet again. My name is Lilith mother of demons. You are the only man to ever be able to resist my corrupting aura and even have one of your own. This should be fun so I'll give you a gift. When you copulate you'll slowly siphon energy from your partner that will be related to what they are. The more you copulate the stronger the connection and the more likely you are to become the master of their skills." She kissed my lips a blue mist flowing from her to me then said "Now I must go. My world needs it's queen and honestly you are coming there eventually so I must prepare the palace for you and your concubines. After all what is an emperor without a harem." She giggled and vanished into purple mist as I passed out._ That's where the dream ends every time. I've had it since I was sixteen and honestly I don't know if it's real or not. I guess I wont' know until I meet Lilith or my destiny.

End Chapter 1

 _ **There's chapter 1. I hope you liked it and the foreshadowing is for another story that will be the sequel to this one as well as what's going on with Jay. Of course you now know this so if you choose to not read the sequel when it comes out, which will be in the monster girl encyclopedia world not my fault if you're lost on what happened after all this. That said I hope you enjoyed and please review thanks guys and see you next time.**_


	2. Chapter 2 part 1

Legalities: This story is copyrighted to yours truly Jake Shadow Wolf aka Jake Wolf aka Jake Fedor. The monsters come from all over so I can't source one fandom but that's ok because things are cool like that. Anyway this is an adult story with adult interactions so anyone under age should get out now. Didn't listen? Well no skin off my back because I told you not to read. Anyway on to the story. Side note this story goes from first to third person and back again. If you don't like that sorry but it is something I'm experimenting with.

Chapter 2: More girls, A call from an anonymous friend, time passes, fighting dumb asses, and a visit from Lilith Part 1

My story picks up about a month after Avira joined my home when Ms. Jansen visited. I was sitting on the couch as Avira took a shower and the doorbell rang. I got up and walked over then opened the door to see Ms. Jansen standing there smiling. I smiled back and said, "Come on in." She smiled and walked in then sat at the couch while I walked to the kitchen to get us drinks. I called back "Anything in particular? Tea, water, juice, soda?"

She chuckled throatily and said, "Tea or water will be fine." I nodded and held a thumbs up through the doorway into the room and made her a glass of green tea. I made a pot of the stuff knowing that Avira liked green tea and got myself a soda then walked out of the kitchen into the living room with our drinks once the tea was done. I handed her her cup and she said, "Thanks Jay. So I have to ask, have you and Avira been more than friendly?" I shook my head and she said, "Really? Even though you were blatantly checking her out when I brought her over?" I nodded and she said, "Amazing, I didn't expect such self control from you." I raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "I read your file, you went through girlfriends like they were clothing."

I snorted and said, "Did my file say that half those girls dumped me. The few that didn't wanted to pursue careers I was unwilling to follow, and one had a problem with me being a psychologist so she dumped me over that." She shook her head and I said, "Didn't think so. Don't judge someone based upon what their file says without knowing all the facts. I'm not mad by the way just annoyed."

She nodded and said, "Understandable since it did paint you in a bad light. Why though were you so gun ho about being an inter-species host? I read in your file that you stated you wouldn't be able to be a host right away as your apartment at the time had been run down and falling apart yet you asked, to be put on the waiting list. Honestly it's like you believe that you're destiny is tied to liminals." I winced at that not wanting to think about my dream and shrugged. She giggled slightly and said, "Not many people in the US are ready to be inter-species hosts. Your night Scott is one of them, and you're file said, you were friends with the Inari Miku, and her host Anoa. Care to tell me about them?"

I shrugged and said, "Anoa was a friend from a young age. She still lives in the city but I haven't heard from her in years. When I lived in my crappy apartment the two of us would hang out and game together. Last I heard Miku finished the program and was a regular member of society but kept living with Anoa." She nodded and I said, "Cool. So that all you wanted to know or are you here to check up on Avira?"

She smirked and said, "I'm here to check up on our little dhampir and tell you that a vampire will be moving in at the end of the month."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Don't I need to agree to that?" She nodded and I said, "What if I don't want to host a vampire?" She raised an eyebrow and I said, "I doubt she'd get along with Avira unless it's a he in which case he wouldn't get along with me."

She laughed and said, "The vampire is a she. However she has no problem with Dhampirs. She just wants to be allowed to live in the states. She's a little high maintenance but I believe you can tame her." I raised an eyebrow and she said, "I mean you can get her used to living with normal people and not the rich." I nodded in acceptance and popped a piece of gum into my mouth chewing it thoughtfully.

I sighed and said, "I'll sign the damn paperwork." She grinned and handed me a form. I took it and signed slowly after reading it over and then called out "Avira we're going to have a vampire transfer next."

I heard Avira yell "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE HOSTING A VAMPIRE AS WELL AS ME!?"

I chuckled and said, "You just heard her reaction. I figure this should be a learning experience for all three of us. So I have till the end of this month?" She nodded and I said, "Excellent. Anything I should know about this girl exactly?"

She shrugged and said, "She's slightly condescending to humans, has a habit of running her mouth according to her last host, and is a bit of a princess. She's very good with clothing, shopping, cooking, and as all vampires has to worry about too much water in her foods. So expect her to cook for herself." I nodded humming and she continued "Honestly I think you'll be perfect to take her down a peg." I smirked at that wondering if her file said, that about me and stretched then was tackled by a pissed off Avira.

Avira's hair was rising with demonic energy and she said, "You are inviting a vampire into our home." I nodded and she said, "I will have you know I refuse to deal with her." I nodded again and she said, "You will not let her push you around I take it?" I shook my head in the negative and she said, "Good. I hope you know what you're doing Jay." She cuddled me and I coughed then pointed at Victoria Jansen who was watching us knowingly. She blushed and hopped off me saying "We haven't done anything inappropriate." I grinned finding the look on Avira's face amusing. She pulled me to my feet and said, "Is there anything you need lady Jansen?"

Victoria nodded and said, "A few questions." Avira nodded and Victoria said, "Have you been blending into society?" She nodded. Jansen hummed and asked, "Have you been going on cultural field trips?" Another nod and another hmm, She asked, "What was your last field trip?"

Avira said, "We went to the capitol of the state on the weekend. I enjoyed Philadelphia immensely. It fits its title as the city of brotherly love."

Victoria nodded and said, "Alright, last question, you don't plan on doing anything with Jay do you?" She looked away shaking her head and I thought _"I smell a lie."_ Victoria didn't seem to sense the lie like I did and said, "That's good. Because there will soon be a new addendum to the program allowing for inter-species relationships." I swore in my head and watched as Avira went to get a cup of tea while Victoria said, "I guess that's everything so I can go. I'll see you both at the end of the month."

As soon as Victoria left I said, "You lied."

Avira asked, "When?"I raised an eyebrow and pointed at myself. She blinked and said, "When I talked about you?" I nodded and she said, "But I didn't talk about you..."

I raised an eyebrow and said, "No but you answered about planning on doing things with me. That said, I don't care as long as I'm in charge. I'm a dominant person." She snorted and I said, "I know you're submissive. Doesn't mean I won't be checking to make sure as time goes on. Anyway enjoy your tea I'm going outside." She nodded and I walked out pulling my hoodie's hood up over my head as it was snowing. I walked to the shed containing the archery equipment and grabbed my compound bow and quiver.

I walked to the archery range, which was covered so the snow wouldn't decrease visibility. I lined up the shot and fired down the line hitting to the left of the bullseye. I growled and aimed again then shot once more. This time it was to the right. I sighed and calmed my mind. I took the shot and this time it was a bullseye. My next four arrows grouped in the bullseye with my central arrow. I smiled and retrieved my arrows then put them back in my quiver after checking the fletching. I heard the sound of snow crunching under approaching footsteps.

I turned and saw Avira who said, softly "You really want to be in charge?" I nodded and pulled her close putting my bow on the ground then kissed her and nipped her neck causing her to squirm in pleasure. I smirked into her skin and nipped her pulse point. She shivered and said, "You are not making it easy to resist you." I chuckled and she asked, "What's so funny?"

I smirked and said, "You act like I want you to resist me my pet." She shivered and let out a squeak as I caught the scent of arousal wafting from her lower lips. I smirked and said, "Someone's horny." She slapped my chest hiding her face in it. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "Not going to say it's all my fault?"

She said, though it was muffled, "It is all your fault." I chuckled softly and nipped her ear causing her to gasp and say "Enough." I growled and she said, "Please stop?" I hummed in acceptance that she was done with my teasing and that she'd asked, instead of ordered this time. She kissed my neck and said, "I'll be anxiously waiting for when they allow inter-species dating." I smirked and swatted her ass pushing her toward the house. She giggled and said, "Yes dear." I smirked and watched her walk away sashaying her hips. I picked up my bow and put it away, along with my quiver, then walked back to the house.

As I walked in I was hit by the smell of cooking steak. I raised an eyebrow and said, "Since when do you cook steak my dear sweet Avira?" She blushed and looked away not saying anything as she cooked. I walked over smirking and wrapped my arms around her from behind then inhaled her scent before whispering in her ear "It smells good, but not as good as you." She blushed and swatted my arm mumbling about flirts. I smiled and walked away saying "I guess I can be a bit of a flirt."

She snorted and said, "A bit? You're like a male succubus. Where the heck did you get your charm and learn to be so suave?" I shrugged thinking back on it. She watched me and said, "You really don't know?" I shook my head and she said, "Well whenever it was it's almost like you were blessed by a succubus to be able to get the drop on women." I snorted at that thinking _"Like a succubus would be dumb enough to give a guy with a libido like mine control over women. Hell like a succubus would bless me at all. After all those were just dreams, right?"_ I yawned and stretched then plopped on the couch and started a documentary on a rock band I listened to. I only half paid attention to the documentary. The other half of my attention was focused on the cooking meat. I don't know why but over the month that Avira's been at my home my appetites have increased, whether they be sexual, physical, mental, or spiritual. I hadn't done anything but that was more because of a fear of jail than not wanting to.

I got up once the steak was cooked and microwaved some potatoes for baked potatoes then sat at the table and ate everything that Avira had put in front of me. I smiled at her as I licked some blood from the steak off my lips and said, "Delicious Avira. Thanks for cooking."

She waved it off and said, "It was my turn so no need to thank me. I just figured steak would be good with the weather as it is. Anyway what are your plans for the rest of the day?" I shrugged and she asked, "Then can we snuggle on the couch watching crappy horror movies?" I chuckled and nodded then washed the dishes while she raided my movie cabinet. I had more than just horror but we tended to use the horror when we wanted a laugh, especially monster movies with how wrongly they portrayed modern monsters. I stretched and popped my spine causing her to call out "I heard that!" I chuckled and tossed a piece of gum into my mouth both to stave off the urge to reach for cigarettes I didn't have and for something to clear my breath up.

I walked upstairs and grabbed a blanket and a few pillows then walked back down tossed them on the couch and sat down. Avira hopped into my lap after putting the movie into the ps4 and said, "It's a vampire flick. I have to drive home the evil of vampires before you invite one into our home." I snorted and snickered then wrapped my arms around her leaning back against the pillows with her head on my chest. Now I know what you're thinking how'd we go from complete strangers to a pair of love birds in a month. Well it was easy. I saw the girl's good qualities and for some odd reason I exude an animal magnetism that literally attracts women like pheromones. It was amusing to see Avira cave into being in lust with me which me treating her decently eventually evolved it into puppy love. It could easily be broken but I didn't plan on hurting her. The fact I'd invited a vampire into the home didn't sit well with her but she could deal as long as I didn't let the vamp walk all over me. Which I didn't plan to.

I chewed my gum as we watched the movie laughing at the horrible acting of a few of the 'dead' bodies. I mean they twitched for gods sakes and it looked like one had to hold back a sneeze. Avira snorted at the crappy lines of the vampire leader then said, "See Vampires are bad." I snorted and she said, "Yes I know it's just bad acting but you gotta admit they do get a few things right. Vampires can't stand humans being their equals, they view just about everyone and everything below them, and they drink blood."

I snorted and said, "You can drink blood. I drank the blood of my steak. You like me calling you pet, and I'm pretty condescending of a lot of people. So far they just seem like normal people with blood lust and a holier than thou attitude." She stared affronted and I kissed her lips nipping them gently rubbing my hand over her belly. I continued "You haven't said, what they use mortals for other than blood, and why they are such bad news when a vampire's venom only changes those of the same gender and since I'm male and you're already a half vampire that means she can't change either of us."

She squirmed as I rubbed more and said, "Stop, please?" I stopped and she said, "No she can't turn you into a vampire, but she can turn you into her slave. A vampire's bite increases pleasure to the point the bitten can only think of sex." I snorted and nipped her ear making her squeak and say "Plus you are already exhibiting signs of demonic influence. I don't want you to turn into a sex crazed incubus like some of the men back in the demon lord's realm."

I grinned and said, "I won't turn into an incubus. Unless it's the devil version. I may turn into a demon if the world finds a way to turn me from human to anything, but I don't plan on letting her bite me." She nodded and I nipped her neck causing her to go flush and moan as a thin stream of liquid wet her jeans. I smirked and said, "Someone's horny." She glared cutely and I kissed her then slipped my tongue into her mouth exploring it and claiming it as my own. She moaned sweetly and I pulled away then said, "Now go back to watching your crappy movie. We're getting to the good par t where the vampire lord meets the hunter." She nodded and turned back to the movie as I laid my head on top of hers.

She sighed and said, "I wish we could stay like this." I chuckled thinking _"Why can't we?"_ She seemed to read my mind as she said, "You have school in the morning and I have to go to my social studies class. Then we have to buy groceries, and you said, we'd go on a cultural field trip to New York City this weekend. All that said, I guess we have a lot to do, and you planned on going to town for something or other, you won't tell me what it is, just that I can't come with." She turned around in my lap and gave me cute puppy dog eyes saying "Please let me come with you Jay jay?"

I snorted and said, "No." She whined and I said, "And don't call me Jay jay, you know I dislike that nickname, I mean Jay itself is a nickname but I haven't told anyone my birth name since I last talked to Anoa, whenever that was." She sighed and I said, "Anyway no you can't come. I need to do some things on my own. Afterward if you want we can have a party or something. Though I don't know who we'd invite other than Scott and his unicorn guest. Unless you know some people?" She shook her head and I said, "Alright no party then, how about we just go out to dinner after I get back?"

She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Like a date?" I nodded and she said, "You're asking me out on a date?" I nodded once again and she threw her arms around my neck saying "Oh Jay a date sounds wonderful!" I coughed softly as she used her superior strength to hug the life out of me. I felt my soul leaving my body until something acted like a chain wrapped around it and seemed to say 'No. You can't die yet. You have too much to do.' I coughed as she released me and she said, "Sorry forgot about the superior strength for a bit there." I nodded and hugged her around the waist then nipped her earlobe causing her to moan and spasm. She whined "WHY DO YOU'RE BITES FEEL SO GOOD!" I smirked and shrugged then nipped her neck causing her to moan and felt wetness coating my lap.

I blinked and asked, "Did you just squirt through your pants?" She blushed and nodded hiding her face in my neck. I laughed and said, "Didn't know my little nips felt that good." She nipped me and I shivered saying "Don't unleash my pent up lust. You will not walk away unscathed." She nodded into my neck blushing at the husky tone I used then got up quickly and ran upstairs. I chuckled and went to change as well. I took a much needed shower and changed into pajama pants then climbed into bed. I knew that Avira would be sneaking in in the next ten minutes so I just let myself doze off.

You're probably wondering why she'd sneak in. Remember the animal magnetism thing? Yeah. That leads to the girls wanting to be close to me. They seem to not get enough of my scent and want it to cover them. Hell I've seen her stealing my unwashed shirts and hiding them in her room. Then when the scent wears off, she replaces it for a different one. Of course this little tidbit is further in the future other than the first shirt. Also Avira isn't the only one who steals my shirts, but I haven't introduced the other girls yet so we'll get to them and the clothing they steal later. Anyway back to where I was.

I fell asleep for a few minutes until I felt someone curling up against my chest and wrapped my arms around them then licked the shell of their ear hearing an adorable squeak. I smirked and licked it again making her squeak more and say "Please don't master." Which sent a thrill through me. You see I have a fetish for being called master. Don't know when I developed it but it really gets my motor running. As my erection, which had grown over the years, proved by poking into her ass crack. I gently bit the back of her neck making her go limp then rubbed my cock along the curve of her ass, her panties, negligee, my shorts, and my boxers the only things keeping me from rutting her and rutting her hard. I sighed and forced myself into a meditative state then slowly drifted back to sleep.

I woke up the following morning at four and got ready for the day. Avira tried to drag me back into bed until I said, "I have to be up early Avira, otherwise I can't make breakfast cause our first class is at six." She groaned and got out of bed then headed downstairs to use her shower and get ready for the day. I brushed my teeth, took my shower, and got dressed then headed down to the kitchen and started on breakfast making a strong thing of black tea for Avira.

Avira walked into the kitchen half an hour later looking somewhat awake and drank her tea with vigor. After that she looked fully awake and said, "Thanks so much Jay." I nodded and put a plate of food in front of her then grabbed myself a plate and sat down. As soon as we were done eating we ran out to my car. It was a simple ford focus, I was saving up for parts for my ford 1969 Shelby mustang that I had in the garage. It was a work in progress and took a lot of digging around in junkyards but so far it was half finished. I drove us into town then to the college, where I parked in my reserved space.

I got out and said, "See you in behavioral science." She nodded walking off to cultural studies while I headed to Psych 2. Class went by quickly, I took some notes, but you don't want to hear about that so we'll get back to the day after school was over because nothing interesting happened as the day went on. I drove around town to the grocery store then got out.

As we headed into the store a man threw a rotten tomato at Avira which I batted aside and said, "Get lost half breed freak!" I glared at him and made an 'I'm watching you' expression with two fingers pointed from my eyes to his. He laughed like he thought I was funny and Avira quickly walked into the store looking distraught. I walked over and punched him in the face then walked into the store rubbing my knuckles. I walked up to Avira who was reading a fashion magazine and she looked up at me with teary eyes.

I wiped her tears away and said, "Don't listen to assholes like him. He only knew you were a dhampir because of the eyes. The fact you're not wearing sunglasses and have red eyes makes you a dhampir. There's nothing wrong with you. He's just a bigot. Now let's shop, if you want before our date we can go buy some nice clothes." She nodded smiling slightly happier and the two of us walked around picking up the things we'd need in the house. After we finished getting everything we paid and I took her home then we put the food, paper plates, and other things away. I kissed her cheek and said, "See you tonight Avira." She nodded and I got back in my focus then drove to a little cafe where I liked to relax by myself and work on story ideas. However as soon as I sat down my cell rang. I sighed and answered saying, " Hello? This is Jay Shadow's speaking owner of Jay's stories. How can I help you?"

The person on the other end said, "Hello Jake." I blinked and looked at the number then she said, "You're probably wondering how I know your real name when you went through so much trouble to hide it and even got your name unofficially changed. Well I'd love to tell you but I can't. All I can say is that you should be prepared for a visit from someone from your past. Also I hope you're up to being a canine tamer because you'll have a present waiting for you at home. Anyway my name isn't important but what is, is that you tell the ICEP Coordinator that you are ready for the Inter-species breeding program. It's a secret project that one has to be invited to and I'm inviting you. Aren't I just lovely?"

I glared at the phone and said, "Sure. What's this mean for the girls that will be living with me?"

The voice laughed and said, "They'll just have to join the program or be watching you get laid. I hear the little dhampir already calls you master so you should have no trouble with her. Also vampires are always up for sex, so of course you have nothing to worry about from that one. Honestly I can't wait to see what changes their bodies will enact on you. Now I know I said, not to ask who I am but let's just say I'm someone who knows you better than you know yourself. We have a mutual friend in a certain lady who calls you her prince. She's one of the few that remembers your real name. Anyway Jay you should treat her to dinner while you're in New York over the weekend. She's waiting for you after all and she has more gifts for you. That's all I have to say my friend. Though if you don't call your coordinator in the next two days I'll do it for you. After all," at this his or her voice mimicked mine, "I know you better than anyone even you."

I sighed and said, "Fine. I will find you and you will not like what I do to you when I get done with you. That's if Avira doesn't drain the life energy from me. Wait can you tell me why I exude demonic and spirit energy?"

The voice laughed and said, still using my voice, "Because you're a special case. You are a creature of lust and morality. You are blessed by the gods and demons alike. Honestly you have a promising life ahead of you full of pain, pleasure, fighting, talking, and so much more. Don't hesitate to take a girl home every now and then. Monster girls are notorious for sharing." I blinked and mouthed 'Sharing?' to myself then the voice said, going back to the anonymous voice, "Any other questions you have for me?"

I thought about it and said, "Are you going to be calling regularly and doing things like sending me challenges?"

The voice laughed and said, "Of course. After all you are now the protagonist of a very fun game called life with monster girls." I swore and he said, "Language Jakey boy. Anyway you're first challenge will appear as a text in the next ten minutes and you'll only have fifteen minutes to get there before something bad happens and someone gets a bad end."

I swore and said, "You set someone up to be hurt if I don't play by your stupid rules?"

They laughed and said, "No they were going to be hurt either way, I'm giving you a chance to help them out before they got hurt like someone did for me with another person. I know more than I should so everything I send you to do is important in some way. Whether it be saving the damsel or slaying the monster. Anyway I hope you are ready for hell on earth boyo, bye bye." with a strange laugh at the end that made me think of my stitch voice.

I hung up and started writing to calm down. How did he know my name wasn't Jay Shadows? Did he know my last name wasn't Shadows? If so why would he let me continue this farce? Also what did he mean about saving someone like he had the chance to do at a different time, and how could he know when someone was in trouble? I asked, myself these questions and more as I typed until I got the text. It said, "The alley between Fourth and fifty first street behind Allen's pizza. Get there in fifteen minutes or Lyra has a bad end." I quickly shot to my feet packing up my belongings in a few minutes and grabbed my hot chocolate then drove to Allen's and parked hopping out and running into the alley where a girl with a wolf's ears and tail and paws for hands and feet was standing guarded by four thugs that made me think of goons one and two from my dream.

I rushed forward throwing my hot chocolate in the nearest one's face scalding and blinding him then shoulder tackled him in the stomach and pushed him into the wall. He hit his head and was out for the count luckily. The girl watched me and I jumped back as Thug's two and three, and their obvious leader glared at me. I smirked and said, "Sorry can't let a pretty lady date douche bags like you guys. Let alone have sex with you without her permission."

They glared and said, "We're going to lay you out for blindsiding our bro, yo." I smirked and motioned for them to bring it on and they rushed me all at once. I kicked one in the face getting punched for my troubles by the second and then thrown into the wall by the third. I growled feeling my feral side coming out to play. I felt the change in myself and knew my eyes reflected that change. It was something I'd developed over the years. My feral side was basically an animalistic urge hidden just beneath the skin that I held back on a tight leash. I snarled and lunged at the boss pinning him to the wall then bashing his head against it as he struggled against me.

I growled out, "You shouldn't fuck with a feral beast like myself. We tend to have fangs that will rip your throat out or rip off your flesh." He groaned as his boys grabbed me and pulled me off then he started punching me in the stomach. I could feel my feather light grip of self control starting to fade and forced myself to hold back because I didn't want to kill anyone. I pulled thug's two and three's heads together then punched them both with my opposite arm and kicked them away from me. They got up growling and rushed at me. I jumped back and started dodging their blows moving on instinct. Their boss picked up a lead pipe and struck me across the back then thug two dug a knife into my shoulder making me smirk and ask, "That all you bitches can do? Let me show you why I am the beast of the shadows."

I jumped back into the shadows of the alley and vanished from their sight. They rushed into the shadows after me and I started to pummel the first to reach me. I threw him out of the shadows and quickly moved across the alley as his partners in crime ran over to check on him then slid behind thug three and grabbed him by the back of the throat. He screamed and I put him in a sleeper hold then started to knee him in the back over and over being utterly vicious. When he heard the thug coughing he threw him at his boss. The boss caught the thug and said, "Come on out punk. I'll kill you."

I slipped out behind him and went for a disabling strike but he stopped me with his pipe then cracked me across the jaw which hurt like hell before hitting me in the stomach and across the back as I fell to my knees. I snarled and spat blood in his eyes then punched him in the face and forced him to drop the pipe. I didn't really feel pain in my current state but it did manage to enrage me. I punched him in the throat dropping him then called and ambulance for the three of them as he laid there choking till I knocked him out with a swift kick to the head. I grabbed Lyra by the arm and said, "Lyra come with me."

She nodded and followed me to my car then I put her in the passenger seat and drove back to the cafe then sat in their parking lot. She watched me and I said, "Hello Lyra my name is Jay Shadows. What's your last name?" She whined and I asked, "What's wrong?"

She said, "No remember." I stared at her and she said, "Only remember first name is Lyra. Only remember that because master say so." I swore and started cursing up a storm slamming my fist into my horn over and over which covered up every word I said,. I eventually calmed down and Lyra looked at me like a kicked puppy.

I sighed saying, "I'm sorry you had to hear and see that. I just don't know what would cause you to lose everything except your name. I'll help you get your memory back if it's the last thing I do." She smiled and licked my cheek. I stroked her ears making her pant and said, "Are you a good girl Lyra?" She nodded and I kissed her saying "Well now you're my good girl." She smiled and barked like a dog panting her tail wagging. I stroked her ears and said, "What's the last thing you remember before meeting me?"

Lyra thought about it and stated, "Lyra got bitten by wolf girl who looked like Lyra only all white instead of gray and Lyra felt intense heat. Then Lyra slowly started to forget everything, was about to mate with bad men till master saved Lyra. Lyra sorry master, bad men not tell Lyra that they would keep her from master." I winced at that feeling my groin stir with every master and petted her head then pulled out my phone and called Victoria Jansen.

End Chapter 2 part 1

 _ **Well it's that time again, I updated my lovely followers. Next part of chapter 2 has adult content so if you want you can skip that part though you'll miss quite a bit, but I think I'll possibly have a flash back to what Jay talked about with Miss Jansen or have her go into detail about it when she brings our lovely vampire. I'm not sure. I just know I'm not cutting out the lemon just to appease those that don't like it if this gets taken down I'll just post on AO3 and if you want you can find my stuff on under Jake Shadow Wolf. It's more adult material and original works than this but still. Anyway thanks for reading and I'll see you in part 2.**_


	3. Chapter 2 part 2

**_This chapter is mostly lemons everyone. So for a synopsis, Jake screws Avira, and Lyra, calls about becoming a breeder, gets a call from his uncle who's in the momono world, and does some training. If you want sex read the chapter plot comes back next chapter along with more girls. Oh and a dragon girl is being added to the harem as well as the vampire. Thanks for reading thi_ s. **

Chapter 2: More girls, A call from an anonymous friend, time passes, fighting dumb asses, and a visit from Lilith. Part 2

She answered on the third ring and said, "Can I help you with something Mr. Shadow?" I hummed and she said, "Yes?"

I said, "Yeah. First change my records to my real name Jake. Shadow Wolf. Second sign me up for the inter-species breeding program. Yes I know it's secret but it doesn't matter because I know about it so you have to either shut me up or make me a member. I'd rather not mention this to anyone so if you'll just sign me up for the program that will be great."

She sighed and said, "Alright, we'll sign you up. That means all the girls who you have at your house are on the breeding list. Meaning they can have children with you and you are their husband. IT will go down as you are in a polygamous marriage with each girl you end up with. Also I heard you caught a werewolf. Do you want me to bring her in or are you adding her to your family?"

I chuckled and said, "Lyra's mine, Victoria. No one takes one of my girl's I'm very possessive. Anyway I'm going home to tell Avira the good news. I'll see your vampire in twenty seven days."

She replied "Alright Jake. Have fun. We'll be sure to show your picture around the breeder's compound. You may be surprised just who shows up to join your family. Bye." I replied bye and hung up.

I drove home and got out of the car then escorted Lyra inside and called out, "GOOD NEWS!" Avira walked in and looked at me curiously and I said, "We're seen as legally married and I can fuck you seven ways from Sunday, same with her."

She blinked and asked, "Are you serious?" I nodded and she tackled me nipping my neck. I growled in pleasure as my wounds healed from the demonic energy I'd been siphoning off of Lyra and the energy that was pouring out of Avira.

She got up off me and said, "Oh yeah, we have a problem. A package arrived for you with air holes in it and it was howling." I blinked and mouthed, 'howling?' She nodded before saying, "Yes howling. I think it's either a monster child or just some kind of canine, who's the gray furred werewolf?"

I glanced at Lyra then studied her in detail. She was about five foot nine, had gray fur on her arms, legs, chest, and ears, with brown hair. I said, "Meet your new house mate Lyra. No last name." She looked at me as if waiting for the punchline of a joke and I said, "Play nice while I go check out my box." I walked out of the room and heard Avira asking Lyra questions. I walked into my room where Avira had placed the box and heard the sound of whining and yes howling. I opened up the box and picked up a wolf pup with silver fur. I blinked and said, "You're a beautiful little thing." She whined and nuzzled my hand. I smiled and said, "I'll name you Lupa. You'll grow up to be big and strong for master, won't you Lupa." It whined and I saw it was a she then I forced some of my demonic energy into her making her grow a little bigger. She looked at me with big soulful eyes and I kissed her nose saying, "Master will take good care of his little Lupa."

She licked my nose and I stroked her fur then carried her down to the kitchen and got her a bowl of beef stew. She dug in ravenously and was finished in a little under ten minutes. I pet her and she licked my hand then followed me into the living room where Avira and Lyra were talking, well Avira was talking Lyra was just saying, "Where master?" over and over again. When Lyra saw me she pounced me and said, "Master left me." I sighed and Avira glared at me as if this was my fault. I pet Lyra's ears while stroking Lupa's back. I picked up Lupa and sat on the couch plopping her into Lyra's lap and Lyra was plopped in my own. Avira put her arms around me from the back of the couch.

I smirked and said, "Alright ladies we need to talk." They nodded and I said, "First we're all going to get along. We're family now. Second, since Lupa is only a puppy I'll be training her. Third, I'm the alpha, no ifs, ands, or buts." They all nodded feeling the dominance roil off me in waves and I continued "With that out of the way Lyra you're staying here with Lupa. I'll make you both food but I promised Avira a date."

Lyra said, "Date? Master want take on date?" I pointed at Avira and her ears wilted realizing I meant I was taking out Avira instead of her and she said, "Lyra go on date with master when memories back a little bit?" I nodded and bit her neck my spirit energy seeping into her skin. She shivered and said, "Thank you master, I can think a little more clearly now." Lupa huffed and barked trying to get me to go back to petting her. I chuckled and pet Lupa as Lyra said, "Ah is the little pup jealous, hey master what kind of dog is she?"

I grinned and said, "She's not a dog she's a wolf." They stared at me surprised and I said, "I know I was surprised too but just looking at her that's no natural color of a dog and she has the muzzle of a wolf. Honestly I'm surprised the police aren't banging on my door demanding I hand over the dangerous animal." I stroked Lupa's fur making her yip in pleasure and nibble my fingers causing me to laugh. I stroked her ears and said, "My good little girl, behave for Lyra ok?" Lupa whined but nodded and I stroked her back slowly then got up and set Lyra on the couch saying, "Lyra watch over Lupa and you can play with your master tonight while I play with Avira. It's about time she learned to play with her master and girls at the same time." I motioned for Avira to follow me and started for the car. Avira walked alongside me and I said, "You ready for tonight?" She nodded and I asked "Casual, formal, or formal casual?"

She said softly, "Casual please." I nodded and walked to the car then set her in the passenger seat and drove to a nice, but not very high end, pizza place. We walked in and I let Avira order then we got our drinks and started talking. She asked me, "What did you mean by I'd learn to play with girls as well as my master?"

I smirked and said, "You see me as your master, no?" She nodded and I continued, "Well there are going to be a lot of girls vying for my attention when they sense my aura. You're all going to have to learn to share and play with each other, because I doubt even with my godly sex drive I'll be up to fucking all of you in one go." She giggled at my perversity and smacked my arm. I smirked and said, "Of course I'm more than willing to try. However that's for later. For now tell me about yourself."

She shrugged and said, "Not much to tell. I grew up in Europe, my mom's a vampire, and my dad was a human who turned into an incubus. Mom can be a real bitch when she feels someone is messing with what's rightfully hers but I don't think I inherited her temper. I could have, but nothing's ever made me that angry. I have a college degree in literature, and I'm twenty three." I blinked and she said, "What?"

I shrugged and said, "You look twenty at most."

She replied ,"Vampiric aging. We age slower than normal humans even dhampirs." I nodded in acceptance and she said ,"But you yourself must have some kind of thing that keeps you young because you can't be over twenty one." I showed her my driver's license stating I was twenty four and she said "No way." I shrugged and she said "Wait why is the name on your driver's license not Jay Shadows."

I chuckled putting it away and said, "Jay Shadows is just what I go by. My birth name is something else. Anyway content?" She nodded and I said, "Great. So ready to head home?" She nodded and rubbed my crotch under the table making me twitch slightly and growl softly in her ear. She smirked at me. I chuckled and said, "This will be fun." She nodded her eyes slightly glazed over and I realized that my own demonic aura was affecting her. I reigned it in and she returned to her normal self quickly pulling her hand away from my groin apologizing. I waved it off and said, "No problem, I just realized my own aura was affecting you."

She blinked and asked, "Really?" I nodded and she said, "That explains where the overload of lust came from. I do however want to head home. Though can you tell me more about yourself on the ride there?" I nodded and paid the check then left a tip for our server and walked out with Avira on my arm. I opened her door for her and she said, "Thank you kind sir." She climbed in and I shut her door then got in the driver's side and started the engine. She smiled and said, "So where were you born?"

I shrugged and said, "Wilkes Barre Pennsylvania. Next question?"

She giggled and said, "Where'd you grow up?"

I smirked and said, "Here and there, spent some time in Arkansas, Roswell New Mexico, Tucson and Saint Johns Arizona, and ended up here." She slowly nodded and I said "What about you, where'd you grow up and how'd you come to be part of the ICEP?"

She said softly, "I grew up in another world then came to Transylvania with my mother and father when I was five. Lived there till I turned twenty three. I first joined the program when I was twenty but I wanted to finish my schooling so I asked to be held in reserve until I was finished. Then I was sent to live with you and you know the rest. Actually my birthday is in two months on the fifth of April. Anyway when's your birthday?"

I smirked and said, "November. Early November. What was Transylvania like?" She shrugged I said "Any particularly fond memories?"

She nodded and said, "When I was seven my mother got me a pet cat. It was adorable. I named her Shion. She was my best friend until she passed away when I was nineteen. She had a long life but I still remember her mewing at me from within the box and staring up at me with love. Then there was the first time my dad taught me how to fight. We sparred regularly after I turned ten, but the first time he went easy on me and I almost beat him because of my superior vampire abilities. Actually I'm surprised you were able to keep up with me at all what with you only being human." I shrugged slightly and she said "Tell me your secret."

I yawned and said "Monster ancestry. I have a small leakage of demonic energy and spiritual energy combined that enhances my body when I focus upon it." She nodded slowly sensing what I was talking about and I said, "Even masks the demonic energy of other beings I've been around. A unicorn friend of mine said she couldn't figure out how I had demonic energy but didn't feel like any kind of monster. I found it interesting, so I looked it up and it appears my spirit energy masks the scent of other demonic energy because of how potent my own demonic energy is."

She blinked and said, "So you could have a unicorn lover and she'd remain a unicorn?" I nodded and yawned. She smiled and said "Amazing. Also you do plan on taking responsibility right?"

I raised an eyebrow and said, "Responsibility for what?"

She said, "Responsibility for making me want you." I nodded to say yes I'd take responsibility for that. She smiled innocently and said in a voice oozing with sweetness, "Oh good. Because if not I was going to be forced to ravage you."

I smirked and said, "No you'd try to ravage me and I'd turn it around on you."

She raised an eyebrow and said, "You think that you can stop a horny dhampir?"

I shook my head saying, "Think, no. Know, yes." I smirked at her challengingly and said "I'm even willing to make a bet on it. Unless of course you know I'm right and you think you can't beat me. Because sex is the one place I'm always the top dog, or in my case wolf." I grinned darkly my eyes flashing silver as I channeled my demonic energy into them.

She stared at me and said, "You know nothing of the sexual creatures from my homeland. My mother is one of them but she controlled herself through her love of my father. Some of my aunts are so promiscuous they will fuck their husbands at the dinner table and act like it's no big deal as they drink from their veins. It's strange but I grew up knowing that for the first five years of my life and grew to resent those who looked down upon humans unlike my mother who thought of them as her equal. I don't doubt you can handle yourself but I think you underestimate the power of a lust drunk member of the succubus family. Honestly the only succubus that no one can challenge is Lady Lilith, and the only human who seems able to exude an aura like yours is her husband. How strange actually."

I nodded agreeing that that was indeed strange then said, "I stand by my betting proposal. I doubt you can truly dominate me especially with your submissive nature." She winced at that and I said "Plus it's not like I would let you take control even if you wanted it because I myself am a creatures of lust."

She snorted and said, "You're mostly human. Yes you have monster ancestry but that doesn't make you a creature of lust. So what is this bet I'll be winning, because the bet has to be something that you can't take advantage of my submissive nature and you have to give me something of value."

I shrugged and said, "Simple, I make you orgasm before you can make me. The prize the winner gets to tame the vampire that's coming to the house since she's part of the breeding program and as such is fair game. I know dhampir love putting arrogant vampires in their place and I'll be a willing aid no fighting to take control of the situation if you win, and vice versa. Also if I win you have to wear a collar from now on but if you win I'll only be dominant when you ask for it and will consult you before taming any other girls. To be fair we can bite each other, we can do whatever it takes to make the other cum actually so long as one of us finishes first and the other admits defeat."

She thought about it then said, "Deal. I'll love being in control of that snooty vampire. The only time I'm dominant is around vampires like my aunts. I don't know why but it just happens. Mom said it had to do with my dhampir nature." I nodded as we pulled up into the drive then parked the car and opened my door causing Lupa and Lyra to run out and tackle me. Lyra licked my face and Lupa licked my neck both saying master in their own way. Avira giggled and said, "Looks like they missed you Jay."

I nodded from my place on the floor as Lyra said, "Master you're back! We missed you. Why were you gone for so long? Why couldn't we come with you? Why do you smell like you want to have sex? Do I need to beat up the vampire lady?" I chuckled and gently pushed them off me then Lyra said "Master can we mate now?" I choked on a gasp and Avira giggled.

I said, "Can I mate with Avira tonight then you tomorrow?" She nodded in happiness, though she gave Avira the evil eye as if to say to behave. Avira smirked at her challengingly and I muttered, "I wonder if she meant that she only gets dominant to other women not just vampires."

I got up and pet Lupa who hopped up and nipped my shoulder growling playfully. I kneeled down and grabbed her ear gently tugging on it making her shake her head wildly. I chuckled and pet her making her pant happily. I stroked her neck and said "Be a good girl and protect Lyra while master goes upstairs, ok Lupa?" She yipped a response and saluted with a paw making me think the infusion of demonic energy I'd given her had made her smarter. I gave her a shot of demonic energy making her grow more and she now stood up to about my knees from my ankles. I got up and said "As soon as we're both in my room the bet begins Avira." She nodded and we walked upstairs then entered my room where I threw her onto the bed and pounced her.

She rolled away at the last second and tried to pin me. I rolled out of her grasp and bit her neck hard causing her to moan and let go of my arm, which she'd managed to grab as I was rolling away, then ripped off her shirt. She glared and said "I liked that shirt." I smirked at her challengingly and she lunged at me growling. I ducked so she flew over my head back onto the bed then pounced upon her and pinned her. I used my greater leverage to prevent her from using her superior strength. She struggled then motioned with her head for me to come closer. I did so not thinking about the fact her mouth was free then she bit down on my neck.

I moaned feeling myself get an erection that pulsed slowly. She started to drink my blood increasing the pleasure and I bit her in turn feeling my own teeth turn into fangs and sink into her neck. She moaned into my neck and I grabbed her breast with my left hand then opened her jeans with my right. She released my neck growling softly her eyes glazed over. I knew her body would quickly get over the drugs that were in my system from my pill this morning because vampires had naturally faster metabolisms that made them able to get rid of poison and other things faster. I had maybe five minutes, which I put to use.

I stripped her completely and tied her hands above her head to the headboard. This took there minutes giving me two minutes to disrobe and pounce on her. She came to moaning and said "What a kick." I growled in her face baring my fangs and she blinked then said "You have fangs, and your demonic energy is rising." I nodded and bit her neck drinking demonic energy straight from the source but my own spiritual energy, which was linked intrinsically to my demonic energy rose as well keeping me as human in spirit as a succubus was demonic. She moaned and struggled but the pleasure kept her from breaking the bonds on her arms.

I released her neck and said, "You can't win." She rotated her legs and rubbed her core against my shaft which was rock hard. She finally broke her right arm free after minutes of struggling and wrapped her hand around my shaft then started jerking me off making me moan loudly. I growled dominantly and grabbed her hand saying, "NO! I control what you do and don't do bitch. You are mine." She shivered and almost stopped but remembered the bet by the look on her face as she started stroking me faster. She circled her hand around the sensitive tip of my dick, rubbing it with two fingers as I inserted my right hand's middle and pointer finger into her sopping wet core searching for her g spot. I growled and said, "You will come first, and I will train you to come on command." She growled her monster nature not accepting my command yet though she was slowly losing this battle of wills. I knew that it would have been easier for her to control me if I didn't just absorb the demonic energy she was releasing and let it control my mind to make her my world.

I can't tell you how I knew that that's what her energy was trying to do but I can tell you my own energy was doing the same, but where I was absorbing and using her energy to fuel myself she was absorbing my demonic energy through my spirit energy and it was corrupting her mind to be mine instead. I growled enforcing my will on her and said "Beg."

She whined softly and said "No I will not beg. I am not a dog." I smirked and licked up her neck to her ear then whispered "But you are my bitch." She tried to deny it but I continued, "You want me to be your master. You want me to control you. You want to be yourself unless I order you to do something, then you want to give into your lust and your inner beast. You already tasted blood we both know what that means for a dhampir. You're a monster just like I'm your master." She kept shaking her head trying to say no but she couldn't voice her protests any longer. I lined up with her slit and rubbed sliding my fingers in and out of her. I pulled my fingers out and licked them clean then said "If you beg I'll rock your world. You just have to say you give up. I win the bet and you enjoy pleasure beyond your wildest dreams."

She moaned as I sucked on her ear and said, "I won't give up." I smirked thinking _"How cute she believes she stands a chance when she's already this wet and her body is twitching."_ I nipped her neck causing her to spasm and say "No fair." I smirked knowing my energy was entering her with every bite because my teeth pierced the skin each time and I was purposely directing my demonic energy into each bite. I sucked on her neck and bit down hard then pulled drawing blood and lapping it up. She moaned loudly and covered her neck with her hand as I bent down and bit down on one of her breasts. That was it. She came hard as her body reacted and she shouted, "OH MY GOD!" I bent down and licked her fluids from between her legs then lined up with her and slipped the tip inside.

She moaned at the slight stretching and I said, "You want it?" She nodded looking punch drunk on her first orgasm. I said "You want to accept my terms now?" She nodded again not even thinking just hearing what I wanted her to. I bit down on her neck and poured energy directly into her making her climax again. She moaned and I said "Beg like a good bitch since you've been so disrespectful to your master, dog."

She whined and said, "I'm sorry master." I smirked and nipped her neck rubbing against her sex. She knew what I wanted and continued, "Please fuck this poor bitch. She needs her master's cum to feel complete. I am master's bitch, his loyal dog. Please fuck me." I blinked surprised by just how much my demonic aura had changed her then started to slowly thrust in another inch. She moaned and said, "Yes! It feels so good! Please master, please take me."

I pulled out and said, "With this you're mine bitch. You don't do anything without my say so." She nodded and I thrust in hard piercing her hymen and taking her as my own. She moaned and I thrust hard and fast biting her neck and pulling on her nipples then kissed her dominantly. She opened her mouth and lapped at my neck like a dog then bit down when I nodded the go ahead. She drank from me as I thrust hard and fast squeezing her left breast and rubbing between her legs with my hands. I pulled hr off my neck before I kissed her dominantly and she whined softly begging me to wreck her. I pulled out and flipped her onto all fours saying, "You will keep in this position until I'm done with you." She nodded as I started to slowly lick and suck on her lower lips. I enjoyed twirling my tongue around her clit and slipping a finger into her pussy getting it all wet then thrusting it into her ass making her gasp in surprise.

She looked at me and blushed saying, "I'm a virgin in every sense of the word master. Please don't abuse my poor back door." I smirked sliding my finger in and out as she moaned and writhed beneath my talented tongue. I knew I hadn't cum which would cement her as mine, but I was having so much fun I decided that it wouldn't matter whether I came or not for a little longer. She whined and said "Master I feel so empty, please take your bitch and make her a proper woman." I laughed softly.

She whined and I said, "Fine Avira, I'll make you a proper woman but when I cum inside you you'll be mine in mind and body, are you sure you want that?" She nodded looking at me beseechingly and I thrust into her sex pumping two fingers in and out of her ass while smacking her left ass cheek with my left hand. She moaned long and loudly then started to thrust back into me her inner walls milking my shaft for the semen that was held within. I smirked darkly and whispered in her ear, "Beg pet, beg like the lovely little bitch you are for your master to claim you in every hole." I still to this day don't know what had come over me but I could feel my canines lengthening into fangs as I bit down on the back of her neck and injected raw demon energy mixed with spiritual energy into her neck.

She cried out, "PLEASE MASTER FINISH ME OFF! TAKE ME! MAKE ME YOU'RE BITCH! RUIN ME FOR ALL OTHER MEN! YOU ARE MY WORLD MASTER!" I smirked and slapped her ass over nad over pumping the fingers of my right hand in and out of her hole which was surprisingly clean then thrust into her hard and came feeling my shaft swell and lock against her cervix almost as if the infusion of demonic energy I was absorbing from her had caused my shaft to grow larger. I howled like a wolf causing Lyra and Lupa to howl along with me. When I finished cumming Avira panted and I licked the back of her neck seeing the symbol of a black wolf grinning staring out at me from her neck.

I licked her cheek and said, "Next time I won't be so dominating pet. I believe you learned your lesson about challenging me." She nodded shakily and I pulled out of her then pumped a second finger in and out of her ass saying, "Let's make sure my lessons stick though, don't you think?" She looked back at me confusedly as I used her cum to lube up her asshole then said "I'm claiming all of you." She slowly nodded in acceptance then I thrust into her ass as she moaned loudly cumming from the penetration. I thrust slow and steady feeling myself building to a second climax and pulled her into my lap bouncing her up and down my shaft as I held her around the waist and hips. She moaned every time our hips met and I kissed her deeply but with a lot more love than dominance this time. She whimpered like an animal as I bathed her neck in kisses and bites sucking away a little of her demonic energy with each one. I silently wondered if I'd always be so vicious with my mates. I didn't hurt her surprisingly but that was more because of the way vampires and by extension dhampirs are built than me being gentle.

I let her glide up and down my cock as I fingered her formerly virgin tunnel until we both came. Once I was done cumming I pulled out and forced her head to my shaft. She instantly knew what I wanted and took me in her mouth licking and sucking me clean. I moaned as she bathed my testes in saliva then pulled her up for a kiss. I nipped her lips and said, "Good girl. Let's get cleaned up." She nodded and we got out of my bed then headed to my bathroom and washed up. Nothing sexual went on in the shower instead we just cleaned each other and kissed. I could almost see hearts in Avira's eyes whenever she looked at me. I got out and got dressed. She stared to pull on her panties and I said "Nope your punishment is walking around the house nude for the rest of today and tomorrow for underestimating your master." She sighed but nodded then we walked downstairs where the two canines awaited us.

I plopped on the couch and Lyra curled into one side of me while Avira curled into the other and Lupa curled up on my lap. I yawned and said, "Well that was fun, tiring, and Relaxing all in one. How do you feel Avira, and you only have to call me master in the bedroom."

She nodded and said "I feel good Jay, though my pussy and ass are sore. Honestly I could be worse because I think you were holding back after you got me to beg. I'm amazed you didn't take my ass roughly." I chuckled and stroked her cheek nipping her neck then turned and kissed Lyra who looked a little put out at all the attention I was showing my beautiful dhampir. I stroked Lyra's head and Avira said, "Mas...I mean Jay, what are your plans now that you've conquered me?"

I smirked and said, "Living peacefully until the next time I'm challenged, maybe go out, still planning on taking you out for the weekend as a good host should, but now I can claim you as mine. Fuck I need to call Victoria and see about getting some kind of identification that lets girls know I'm a breeder." Avira nodded and I continued "Ah well I'm in the system anyway. So then, I guess we should all head to bed." Avira looked at me questioningly and I said, "If you three want you can sleep in my room. If not well then I'll see you in the morning." The girls watched me warily to see if I was being serious. I smirked and said, "Yes you can all sleep in my bed, there's plenty of room. I planned on sleeping with Lupa anyway but Lyra and Avira are the two who I had reservations about at first. Now not so much."

The two in question smiled and cuddled into me while Lupa just looked at me with loving eyes. I yawned and said "Time for bed girls." They nodded and got off me then we walked up to my room and I stripped back down to my boxers then climbed into bed with the three climbing in after me. We fell asleep and for once I didn't dream.

I woke up at dawn of the next day and found myself cuddled by my three females. Lupa was even larger than the night before, Lyra was twitching in her sleep,and Avira was watching me through half lidded eyes as if she'd been up a while. I smirked and said, "Hello my lovely dhampir." She smiled at me bashfully. I tried to reach out to stroke her cheek however Lyra had a hold of my left arm, so I slipped my right arm out of Avira's grasp and stroked her cheek with that hand and she leaned into my touch purring like a cat. I smirked once again and asked, "Should I call you my kitten?" She shook her head blushing and pointed at Lupa I laughed and said "You'd rather be my puppy or bitch?" She nodded.

I laughed aloud waking up Lupa and Lyra who yawned and licked my face. I chuckled and Avira said "Girls I know you're just showing Jay affection, but I think he doesn't need a spit bath after just waking up." I waved her off and she sighed saying "Yes sir, I'll let it go." I slowly untangled myself from the mass of limbs on my bed, as Lupa started whining hungrily, Lyra's stomach growled, and Avira said "I guess we're all a little hungry master." I swatted her gently reminding her she only had to call me master when we were mating. She got it and said "Sorry Jay, you're dominance is instilled in me though." I merely nodded and stretched then walked into the bathroom humming a jaunty little tune. After I was done I stretched once more, popping my joints this time, and headed downstairs.

I started on breakfast smiling to myself as the girls filed in sniffing the air. I was making bacon and eggs since everyone could use some then I cut my palm and filled a glass with my blood for Avira. She took it and sipped from it enjoying the taste and getting a slight blush on her face as Lyra said, "Master you're hurt." I bandaged my palm nad stroked her ears making her say, "Oh you don't feel it?" I shook my head and bared my elongated canines in a smile. She shivered and said, "Master has vampire teeth."

I nodded and said, "Yeah it comes from feeding on a vampire or half vampire in this case's demonic energy. By the way your energy is delicious Avira." She shivered at that and I yawned as I finished cooking then plated up everyone's breakfast even giving some bacon to Lupa alongside a bowl of kibble and a bowl of milk. The three girls ain't daintily, well for their species. Lyra just ate with regular manners as if she remembered something about her past, Avira ate daintily, and Lupa ate slowly. I ate at a relaxed pace. The girls shot me the occasional look and I raised an eyebrow as I waited for them to ask whatever it was they wanted to ask me. Though Lupa just looked like she wanted ear scratches.

I obliged Lupa as Avira said, "So, Tonight you're going to have sex with Lyra?" I nodded sipping a glass of chocolate milk and she said, "Alright. Should I keep your puppy occupied?" I nodded and put down my glass then she asked "Any plans for the day?" I pointed at my laptop over on my coffee table. She said "A laptop, what's the pointing supposed to mean?" I sighed and pantomimed typing. She blinked and said "Typing what?"

I grumbled as I swallowed my food then said "I'm going to be working on my homework for a few hours then working on stories. You and Lyra can do as you wish, but I figure that Lupa is going to curl up by my feet." She nodded in acceptance at that and I got up stretching then grabbed my computer bag and unzipped it. I pull out my laptop and got to work on my homework as the girls wandered off with Lupa doing as I thought she would nad curling up next to my legs on the floor.

About four hours after I started I finished my work and about ten pages of stories. I popped a piece of gum in my mouth as I finished and got up yawning then started to look for the girls. I heard the sound of explosions, but not like real life explosions more video game explosions. I followed them up to my room where the girls were playing a game and trying to blow each other up. I raised an eyebrow and asked, "What exactly are you two playing?" They held up a box and I nodded slowly saying, "Ah forgot I even had that. Well have fun I think I'll get started on lunch." I walked back downstairs where Lupa was waking up and she followed me into the kitchen where I got out some lunch meats, bread, and cheese. I called out, "GIRLS FOOD'S ON THE COUNTER AFTER YOU MAKE YOURSELVES SOME SANDWICHES PLEASE PUT IT BACK IN THE FRIDGE!" I just grabbed myself a plate of salami and headed back into the living room to turn on the TV and watch whatever was on the food network.

The girls rushed downstairs grabbing plates and piling them high with food. I knew that without spiritual energy, which was a primary source of energy for monsters, they would need to eat a lot to stay healthy. I munched on my salami, occasionally hand feeding a piece to Lupa who was laying with her head on her paws next to me on the couch. As I was about to eat a piece of salami my phone rang. I sighed and handed the piece to Lupa, who greedily ate it up, then answered the phone saying "Hello Jay Shadows aka Jake Shadow Wolf speaking how can I help you?"

The person on the other end said, "Jay my boy it's so good to hear your voice." I shivered realizing it was my uncle who continued, "How's your training been going?" I grumbled but he said, "You don't want to answer that's fine, I'll just ask my subordinate once she joins your home. I called to tell you I saw you'd joined the breeder registry. Good on you, monster girls can handle your...eccentricities a bit better than human women. Speaking of I have a girl I need you to take in."

I quickly replied, "Not a chance old man. I have enough on my plate with trying to bring back the memories of a werewolf, fucking a dhampir, and raising a wolf pup. What could you possibly offer me that would get me to agree to host whatever girl you discovered on your many adventures in the monster world. I mean I figured out that's where you went when Gramps, or as you know him you're drinking buddy Soran told me I'd have to wait for your calls to talk to you and he was happy I'd gotten the house off you because he didn't think you were coming back to the states. So what could you possibly offer me to think of taking in a girl you are obviously going to use in the Cultural Exchange Program?"

He laughed and replied, "She's a dragon. She is attracted to you to a degree, and I will sign over all my American deeds to you including my company, you won't even have to have a hand in running it because Soran is the one who is planning on being CEO and he'll check in with you. Hell I don't need anything from earth because Momono world has everything I could need. I just need this favor, oh and I can promise she's a loyal hard working girl." I sighed and he said "I know that sigh, it's a sign of my impending victory!" I growled and he said "Whoop could have spoken too soon. Please say whatever you're going to say."

I sighed and replied, "Three conditions. Condition 1 I rule my home. I don't care if she's a princess or empress she is my subordinate once she becomes my house guest. Condition 2, You sign off on all the stuff you've been keeping from me including my parent's journals. I know for a fact mom was a momono. Condition 3, You owe me. I can call in as many favors as I want as long as you're sending girls to me. The moment you stop sending girls the moment you don't owe me anymore. If you can't agree to those conditions then I can't accept you're dragon girl. Though the first condition I can influence when she gets here, you just can't tell her that she can do whatever she wants."

He chucked and said "Aye lad I agree to you're terms. On my own condition that you allow me to check up on the girls from time to time through my own agents.' I agreed and he said, "Well lad she'll be arriving in two weeks. Maybe sooner because she's been given a pass from the demon lord himself." I raised an eyebrow thinking that the demon lord was supposed to be a woman, wasn't she? Or did he mean that the demon lord's consort sent the paperwork through? I shrugged off those thoughts and he said "My maid will be accompanying her and give you a demon communication crystal. That crystal will allow for us to call back and forth without me searching for a signal constantly."

I nodded to myself and said "Alright old man. I'll talk to you in a few weeks at the latest." I hung up and went outside to start training my body with my newly created vampire energy. I knew I was the first male born to a momono, or so the papers said but it didn't mean all that much. I spat out my gum and grabbed a new piece as I started punching the training post which was built to withstand the blows of a dragon or other strong monster girl because my uncle had built it with monster girls in mind saying that they were going to become important. Well that and the fact that my family had monsters in it.

I finished punching the pole humming and rubbing my slightly bruised knuckles seeing the leather on the pole falling off in the places I'd repeatedly hit. I grinned and stretched then looked up ad I heard a bark and a cry of "Master!" I followed both sounds to see Lyra and Lupa running toward me. I grinned and said "Hey girls." They stopped in front of me panting and Lyra jumped into my arms making Lupa growl. I laughed and said "Lupa don't be jealous." She whined and pawed at her muzzle looking away as if sad I'd admonished her.

Lyra, who I was holding up with ease sniffed me and said, "Master still smells like master, I can't even detect any of Avira's demonic energy on you, it's like you converted it to spiritual energy." I chuckled and she said, "So amazing! Anyway master I'm hungry." My own stomach growled and I realized it had been hours since we'd eaten.

I asked he,r "Why didn't you make yourself another sandwich?" She rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly and I said, "Oh you did. So there's no lunch meat left?" She shook her head nad I sighed stating "Until you get some spiritual energy you're going to be starving even with normal food, aren't you?" She nodded morosely and I patted her head saying "After dinner." She visibly brightened and I popped my neck then carried her back to the house Lupa walking along next to me, now as tall as my waist amazingly enough. I glanced at Lupa as I walked into the house and asked "Did you seriously grow larger than most known wolves over the last day just because of demonic energy?" She nodded. I whistled appreciatively.

I set Lyra on the couch and went into the kitchen then started making a pizza. Lyra got up and followed me watching me closely while Lupa laid in the doorway eyes trained on us. I threw Lupa some pepperoni which she snapped out of the air and Lyra said "Good catch Lupa. I wish I could do that." Lupa shrugged off her compliment in a 'It's not that special,' kind of way. I chuckled as I finished making the pizza and preheated the oven. Lyra watched and said "Master's so talented." I smirked at that thinking _"No you're just easily impressed Lyra. I think that will change with enough spirit energy to re-energize your former mindset."_

I yawned and said, "Why don't you give Lupa a bath Lyra. I'll be sitting in here watching the pizza, and can you tell Avira I want to talk to her?" She nodded and grabbed Lupa's collar then led her upstairs to the bathroom calling for Avira. Avira came downstairs and I said "Hey pet." She purred and sat in my lap kissing me. I chuckled and said "Ah isn't that sweet. Can I have a bite?" She nodded and turned her head to the side. I bit her neck and drank from her injecting my spirit energy into her even as I took demonic. It was almost as if like Lyra said I was converting demonic energy to spiritual energy, which is what it would look like to an outsider when in reality I was just absorbing their demonic energy and fusing it with my own making my demonic half stronger.

After I released her neck she licked her blood off my lips and said "What's for dinner master?" I smirked and pointed at the pizza on top of the oven and she said "Oh pizza, sounds and looks delicious." I chuckled and slid a hand into her pants causing her to spread her legs wider and started fingering her slit making her moan. I smirked and offered her my blood. She bit down on my neck at the same time I flicked her g spot causing her to cum, instantly soaking her panties. She drank deeply replenishing the lost demonic energy with spirit energy then released my neck and said "Thank you master." I nodded and stretched the kinks out of my neck then she said "I should probably go change." I nodded and got up putting the pizza in the oven then sitting back in my chair with a book.

Lyra and Lupa, who were both sparkling clean and smelled like watermelon shampoo ran into the room and sat down on either side of me. I stroked their ears still reading and Lyra said "Master is the food ready?" I shook my head and pointed at the timer injecting a bit of spirit energy into her via touch though it was nowhere near the amount she could get through sex it seemed to keep her clear headed at least. Where as Lupa seemed to just absorb ambient demon energy in the air. It was easy to tell that besides getting bigger she was also getting smarter. I grinned as she and Lyra seemed to have a conversation of barks and woofs.

About a half hour later the food was ready and Avira walked in. I motioned for her to sit down as I dished us each a plate of two pieces of pizza. Yes that includes Lupa. She had the brains of a sapient being so I treated her like one. As we ate we conversed about the new girls we would be getting. A dragon and a vampire, both preferred to dominate men. I'd have my work cut out reminding them who was the alpha in this household. After all I'd already taught Avira, Lyra knew right away, as did Lupa so that just meant the new girls would be forced to face my wrath.

After dinner I picked up Lyra and carried her to my room. I laid her on my bed and started to teasingly strip down making her pant in lust then slowly started to peel her clothing of f piece by piece starting with her shirt. She smiled as I kissed her breasts after I pulled off her bra. She whined in pleasure as I pulled a nipple into my mouth and gently bit down on it rolling her other breast in my palm. She had a nice C cup chest that wa about a thirty four or so, and was just right to fit into my large hands. I released her nipple and kissed her as I shimmied her out of her shorts then kissed my way down to her panty clad center. She howled out in pleasure as my tongue traced over her delicious sex through the material. She tasted musky but not in a bad way. It kind of reminded me of how Lupa smelled but more feminine and less doggish. It was tasty but would probably take time to become acquainted with, which I had all night to get acquainted with it.

I lapped at her slit then pulled her panties off and licked directly at her clit. There was that musky taste again but this time it was stronger with a hint of strawberries. I could really get addicted to it. Avira tasted more like grapes than strawberries and I like both fruits. I buried my face in her core causing her to wrap her legs around my head and moan loudly. I reached up with one hand and toyed with her clit as the other played with her breast, my arms being long enough to reach said breasts from my position.

I started drawing the alphabet onto her clit and made her cum at D from previous stimulation. I didn't count that as a win and started over again going from Z backwards this time. I got to Q before she came again. I didn't know if it was cause she came once or because I was not that great at giving head but whatever the case I enjoyed her flavor flooding my mouth. She finally released me and begged, "Master take me, please?" I nodded and lined up with her slit my cock rock hard and slowly thrust into her moaning with each inch. I hit a barrier and she blushed saying, "I'm a virgin." I wondered how she'd turned til I remembered she must have been bitten by the silver haired wolf. I growled and bit her neck making her howl at being claimed as my mark appeared and she said "Master I want a collar when we go to the city." I nodded and licked the bite as I thrust slow and steady playing with her breasts. She grumbled and said, "You can go harder I'm not made of glass."

I grinned and said, "You asked for it." She nodded as if to say 'Yes I did. I really did.' I thrust into her hard and fast biting her breast and leaving a bruise but she howled out in bliss. I thrust hard and fast until I felt her starting to contract around my cock. I thrust forward and came into her womb the tip of my penis hitting the entrance of her womb. I felt a swelling at the base of my cock like something was growing there and wondered what fresh hell I'd invited upon myself by fucking a werewolf. Lyra seemed to absorb the spiritual energy from my semen and her eyes cleared more than ever before.

She looked at me and said, "MASTER JAY IT'S YOU!" I blinked confused and continued, " I thought you were a figment of my imagination when you saved me a few years back but you're real and you're here. No wonder that werewolf girl said I'd meet my master if I was lucky." I looked at her confused and she said "My name is Lyra Morris. You saved me from a speeding car when I was fourteen. You were like seventeen at the time. You jokingly told me to call you master as you escorted me across the street then you just vanished." I looked into her eyes and started to realize that, Yes we had met before. At the time she was a dorky girl wearing glasses. I didn't realize who she was without the glasses. She saw the recognition in my eyes and said "Yes it's me master. Anyway can we finish here so I can ask you how you vanished so fast?" I nodded nad fucked her rough and hard for a half hour then we sat and talked for the rest of the night.


	4. Author's note

This autor's note is on all my stories excluding Shaggy and Scooby and A wolf among devils. That said this is to let you know that stating next year when I have the time I'll be picking up all my old stories and continuing them. I just have to find the files on my flashdrives and what not. With that out of the way I hope you are anxious for the continuation of these stories and that you will enjoy them when I get back to them. For some of you this note is a renewal of hope, for others a blow but next month is bleach month, this month is shaggy and scooby the last update I'll have all month, and the following month pokemon, which may last through march and April with all the pokemon stories I have. This is also a notice that I'm looking for beta readers who have no problem with adult content including but not limited to gore, lemons, and swearing. all that said i hope to see you when I update next thanks.


End file.
